Between Them
by ahha.interesting
Summary: EDITED. Not too much different than original. Warnings inside. Austria is Between Them. Catch my drift? ..SEX..


Between Them, EDITED.

Warnings: Yaoi. Threesome. Spanking and whipping..

Hi guys! I'm making a Germany, Austria, and Italy fic! It was inspired by the map, actually. And FullMetalButterfly. go check her out.  
>I don't own Hetalia, if I did, I wouldn't have to try, then fail, at thinking of some witty one-liner about why I don't own it. <p>

"Doitsu! Doitsu! France kidnapped me! Help me!" The shrill, panicked voice floated over the line, piercing my ears, the third time this week. Italy needed saving. Again. Sighing heavily, I hung up the phone, heading to save hapless nation. The trek to France's was short and easy, and after beating the perverted frog into submission, I carried a now-sleeping Italy back to my shared house. Opening the door I was greeted by a frowning Austria, ignoring him, I headed to the bedroom, eyeing the couch and bed there, debating where to place the tan,sleeping country. Austria, with wife-like mannerisms, iterrupted my thoughts, calm voice breaking my concentration.

"What did you do to Italy? Are you planning on keeping him? It'll be awfully cramped with three nations in one house, Germany"

"I will be having him here until he decides to leave, no sooner. And you will not complain." I held the comatose nation up, his light snoring rumbling pleasently against my chest. Austria only smirked at me, his eyes twinkling in defiance.

"And such a fool you are. Loving him. Do you think he could return it? I loved him first, mind you."Austria gestured half-heartedly towards the blissfully ignorant nation.

"Mind your tongue Rodrich! While I am tolerant of your superior attitude, do not forget who is in charge." I reprimanded him, setting Italy down on the couch, making sure his breathing was even, stepping towards Austria threateningly. Rodrich turned from me, sighing dismissively.

"You wouldn't dare, not with him here, what if he wakes up? How could he love you then, seeing the sort of punishment you enjoy?" I growled low in my chest, and unbuckled my belt, sparing one last glance for the sleeping nation on the couch.

Turning the arrogant austrian toward me, his violet eyes narrowing in annoyance, I pushed him against the wall claiming his mouth with my own, my teeth nipping at the once defiant, now silent, lips. He complianed, his resistance cut short when I traced a hand down his side, scratching at the dark fabric of his shirt.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Ludwig pushed up the restricting cloth, his hands flicking at the small nubs underneath, eliciting a small sigh from the captured nation in front of him.

"What was that, about my punishment being unsatisfactory? Now, get on the bed, and quietly. I don't want to wake up Feliciano, he needs his rest" Ludwig watched him walk, slowly, towards the bed, never glancing away from him, the dark haired man's mouth struggling to stay straight, the corners twitching slightly in amusement. Growling, Ludwig removed his belt, and followed the other country to the bed, kneeling in front of the excited austrian.

"Hands up, fingers clasped." Ludwig semi-barked, tightening the belt over the trembeling nations hands, the black haired man pretending to resist.

"No, Ludwig! I don't want this!" He yelled, scrambeling away, effectivly trapping himself under his accused tormentor, pushing his ass up against the blonde under the guise of getting away,eliciting a moan, and a shove, from the man crouching over him.

"Nein! You will obey." Ludwig muttered, pulling down Rodrich's dark pants, exposing the pale flesh to the chilling air, a callused hand falling down, testing the soft mound.

Rodrich moaned, but didn't cry out, only rocking back in hope of further contact, spurring another round of smacks, falling fast and hard, switching between the now red cheeks. Rodrich began to tremble, bucking at the empty air between him and the bed, tossing his head to the side, attempting to see the hot german behind him.

"Ludwig! Stop. We've got a problem" Rodrich broke his silence, attempting to hide his erection from the now awake italian, who was looking back and forth between the slightly chagrined blonde, and the down right embaressed austrian, head hanging again in shame. Ludwig merely slapped the unsuspecting skin below him, finally emitting a yell of outrage.

"Ludwig! What are you doing? Can't you see he's awake?" Rodrich cried out again, another slap bringing him to look at the german again, only to meet a pair of honey colored eyes.

"That's for stepping on me when I was little. Ne~ Ludwig? Thanks for carrying me home. And Rodrich? Don't be surprised, I like you a lot! So can I punish you too? You seem to like it." Feliciano asked, innocence and lust dancing in his eyes, smiling when he received a small, shocked nod of affirmation. Feliciano looked to Ludwig, beaming excitedly, stripping his clothes off in an instant, peeling the uniform away to expose his chest and cock, now standing proudly,aching slightly.

"Good! I've been looking forward to this all day! I'll have to reward France for setting this up! Boy, does he know sex!" Ludwig laughed at the italian's antics, gesturing him to stand in front of the kneeling dark haired nation, before stripping off his own clothes. Feliciano undid the belt, lightly slapping it against the nation's shoulder before tossing it away.

"H-hey..you guys set this up? How long were you planning this?" Rodrich shrieked, dissmayed at the thought of being submissive to the italian, who was once his ward. Ludwig licked his fingers, looking at Feliciano duskly, his eyes wandering down the tan frame, before landing on the teens hardened arousal. The brown eyed boy moaned, pushing his length forward, encasing himself in Rodrich's hot mouth, gasping as a small tongue swirled aroung the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm!" Rodrich sent vibrations along the italian's hot erection, having felt a thick finger pressing against his tight hole. Rodrich sucked hard, looking up at Feliciano in lust, hoping to spurn him on, his eagerness apparent. Bucking, Feliciano looked at Ludwig expectantly, enjoying the german's face, as he thrust first one finger, than two, into the man, the country, between them.

"V-ve~ I think I'm..nnm, close Ludwig! And he's -Mmm!- ready for you" The italian gasped, bucking, forcing himself not to come into that hot awaiting mouth. Ludwig watched the other nation, loosing himself wholly in the mouth that claimed him, the other pushing back into the german's digging fingers. Pulling his fingers out, Ludwig looked around, having forgotten the lube. The now empty nation groaned in dissatisfaction, the vibrations making Feliciano gasp, his mouth parting in ecstasy. Ludwig cursed at his forgetfulness, and the rant he'd hear in the morning, before shoving himself into the tight heat in front of him.

"JESUS! Fuck! Ludwig, OH your so de-" The enraged man was cut off, Feliciano forcing his mouth back onto his aching hardness, darting in and out of the moist cavern quickly, caught up in the passion, ignoring the small bites along his length. Ludwig panted, pushing in and out slowly, the friction along his member almost painful, the delicious pressure closing around him. Sucking him in.

Rodrich sucked hard, sensing how close the german was from his prostate, the burning pain slowly abating, the moisture from the wet fingers before aiding the sharp sting that was now dissapearing, frustration and desire quickly replacing. Rodrich sucked again, this time drawing Feliciano all the way in, the pink head tapping the back of his throat, gagging him slightly.

"Ludwig-Ngn!-I-I think he want's more-AH!-yes, he does, oh, harder Rodrich! Mm.." Feliciano gasped as he was sucked harder, bucking furiously, knocking the nation back into the german, their joined pace pushing him back and forth between them. Ludwig sped, hips smacking into the austrian, leaning to join the italian in a sloppy kiss, lips bruising as a rhythm was established.

Both men slamming forward at the same time, effectivly spearing the man underneath them. Their pace quickening, the austrian's muffeled yells resounding as his prostate and mouth was assaulted, the hips in front of him jerking spasmadically,before the italian screamed, shooting his cum down his former owner's throat.

Ludwig leaned over Rodrich heavily, grasping the man's previously ignored member in his hand, jerking the sensitive erection quickly, pounding shamelessly into the austrian's prostate, cumming after a few hard thrusts into the tight passage.

Rodrich following closely after, collapsing to the ground exauhsted, Ludwig falling to the side, careful not to land on the surely sore nation. Feliciano clapped excitedly, before crawling between the two men, snuggling into the austrian's back, giggling lightly.

"We've been planning this since last week. Apparently, you moaned my name in your sleep, and when Doitsu punished me for not showing up to training on time, he noticed I had a...problem, that he soon solved!" Feliciano smiled into the pale shoulder, then promptly fell asleep. Rodrich grumbled, attempting to turn over to face the other two nations. Quickly giving up a moment later, as pain shot up his spine, he grumbled roughly, only slightly angry.

"You owe me, how could you forget lube, if you were planning this for a week..I get to top Feliciano in the morning." Ludwig smiled as the voice got fainter, setteling into a light snore, laughing to himself slightly.

Yea, if he wakes up in the 'morning'.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

please forgive me! i know this is crap.*looks back up*...*laughs* i wrote WAY more smut, than plot. i hope you dont mind. and im still sort of upset with the lack of description. *facepalm* this was so different in my notebook! in my note book, italy is bound, and a competition on who can make him come first happens, ..ya, my characters have their own ideas, that make their way into the story.

i own nothing. your crazy if you think i do


End file.
